The Cat With No Soul Left
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Old. Read if you like cheesy, generic 'four heroes to save the clans' stories.
1. Dreams

Prologue

I paused, staring up at the setting sun. Night was approaching, and I needed to hurry. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that time was running out. I began running. Faster and faster, until I was panting for breath and could move no more. Collapsing unto a pile of grass, I closed my eyes.

There came a roaring sound.

I bolted up and glanced around nervously. "Who's there?"

"Cloudfeather..."

"How do you know my name," I growled. "Come out!"

The voice laughed. "I'm trying to give you advice. Get rid of the hawk with no wings before they join the others, for they together will destroy a powerful force. Could that be the clans?"

"Get out of my sight," I muttered, but it all sounded too much like a plea. "Go away..."

Then there came a tight feeling in my chest, and I blacked out.

* * *

Hiding. Running. More hiding.

There seemed to be no end.

Someone was chasing me. I knew it. I could feel it in my bones. I stopped, glancing back. Was that cat still there?

"Shadowleaf..."

I snarled. "Why are you following me around."

"Oh, poor little Shadow. You don't know advice when you see it, do you?"

I unsheathed my claws. "I may be a medicine cat, but I'll fight if I have to! Who are you?"

There was no answer, just the whispering of wind in the trees. "Hello?"

Then someone pushed me. I looked back, but no one was there. "Stop playing tricks on me!"

Then the world closed in on me, and the last thing I heard before the ground rushed up to meet my head were the words, "Beware the tiger with no claws before they join together and finish off what appears to be set in stone..."

* * *

Trapped, alone, and... Well, alone. I pressed my back against the hard surface. Where am I? This wasn't Fireclan!

"Where is this?" I called out into the distance. I didn't who I was even calling to. "Hello? Is this... The dream world?"

Multiple voices seemed to laugh at me. "Finally, someone gets it right. I have a message to deliver to you, Flameheart."

My ears perked up. "Do you... Belong to Moonclan?"

"Of course I do!" It snapped. "Where else would I be? The Ones That Feed on Fears?"

I shivered at the mention of that place. "Of course, of course. What do you have to tell me?"

The voice softened. "Destroy the wolf with no nose, before they band together and destroy a great force!"

My blood turned to ice. "The great force... The four clans?"

"You tell me," the voice whispered. Then a tide of crimson washed over me, and I realized it was blood. Lots of it. "Don't let this happen, Flameheart. You must defeat them!"

* * *

I was swimming. I usually did, but this time it was different. The tide felt strange. It seemed to be actively fighting me, pushing me away.

"Help me!" I managed to croak before another wave buried me.

"Riversoul..."

I spun around, spitting out water. "Who's there?"

"Moonclan sent me," it whispered. "Come, I need to tell you something. Beware of the salmon with no scales! He will join the others and bring doom to the most formidable group of all."

I gasped for breath. "Who's that cat, then?"

There was no answer, and as I went under for the last time I could already feel my lungs bursting.


	2. Hawks

**Hello. Welcome to this screen that you are looking at known as my chapter. Let's get started.**

* * *

"Push, Sandstone!" The cry of Cloudfeather rang out. "You can do it!"

Sandstone groaned, and the stick in her mouth splintered. "How... How much longer?"

Cloudfeather twitched nervously. "Well, the first kit is going to be out soon, which it good..."

"Well, that's very helpful!" Sandstone snapped. "We had you as a medicine cat for a reason- uuuggghhh!" She squeezed her eyes shut as another spasm of pain shot through her.

"Calm down, she's still young," Eaglebreath purred, gently thrusting his head into his mate's shoulder. "Just wait for it. Soon, our kits would-"

More moans split the air. "I can't! They're too-"

"Push!" Cloudfeather commanded, placing another stick inside her mouth. "Bite as hard as you can!"

Sandstone did as she was told and, with a single second of hesitation, bit down on the twig like her life depended on it. Wood splinters flew, and Eaglebreath winced as one nearly got in his eye.

"I think the first kit is coming out!" Cloudfeather announced with relief in her voice. "I think..." she smiled. "It's a tom!"

Eaglebreath surged forward. "Let me see!" He brushed the kit- no, his kit's black fur gingerly, and began licking him. "You'll stay safe with me, little one," he murmured.

"The second one is slipping out now!" Cloudfeather interrupted with a yowl. "Hold steady, Sandstone, we're gonna get you in good paws very soon."

There was a groan for a reply, and Eaglebreath cringed as blood began dripping out. "How much longer?"

Cloudfeather didn't answer for a while. "The birth is coming to an end," she meowed with shaking legs. "I can see the second kit's head now... no, it's made the whole way!"

"Where?"

"Oh, it's a she-cat," she answered. "Thick, brown fur. Good for hunting one day."

Purring, Eaglebreath took the second kit in his jaws along with the first and began carrying it where Sandstone could see them. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He meowed.

"Of course," she whispered back. "I think... the black one should be named Ravenkit. He has a beautiful dark pelt like the glossy feathers of the crow."

"The brown one?

She paused. "I don't know. She doesn't look like anything in particular."

"What about a hawk?" Eaglebreath suggested. "It's possible."

Sandstone purred. "Of course. Hawkkit it is."

None of them noticed the frightened glances from Cloudfeather as the word "hawk" was mentioned.

* * *

 _There was darkness. Lots of it. I could feel the darkness everywhere, even though I wasn't sure how that was possible. It was pressing against me, though, and as I hurtled through the eternal night, there was one thought in my mind.  
_

 _"Moonclan! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't!" I screeched. "I'm not... I'm not one of them!"_

 _No one answered as the darkness washed over me and carried me downstream to my doom._

 _But out came none._

 _Instead there was light. Lots of light. I blinked uncertainly, slowly getting to my paws._

 _That was when I screamed._

* * *

 **Darkness and plot... what every story needs.**


	3. Monsters

**Here is the new chapter. Told you I update fast.**

* * *

I remember taking my first breaths.

There was no color in the world yet, but I felt like there was. For there was nothing to be seen, but at the same time, everything seemed crystal clear.

"Hawkkit!" I heard. "Come on!"

"Her eyes are not yet open, Ravenkit," My mother purred. "They will be soon."

I snuggled closer to her in my nest.

Yes, soon.

* * *

I don't remember when I saw the world as it was for the first time.

But gradually, I opened my eyes.

Just in time to see a flash of sunlight blind them. I turned away.

"Hawkkit! Finally!" Ravenkit squeaked excitedly. "Let's go outside! I've been stuck in this place for forever."

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "Let's go."

We padded out the camp entrance and stared out into the middle of the AirClan camp. There were cats moving around, a lot, and as we walked out further away from the nursery, I could begin to see all the dens- all of them, unique. "This place is huge!" Ravenkit exclaimed. I nodded, my eyes still on the camp.

That was when I saw the entrance.

The world... It seemed to stretch on forever. I gaped, my mouth open. "Did you see that?"

"What- Ooohhh." He stared at me. "Let's go outside! There's gonna be-"

"Kits, what are you doing?"

The voice of Eaglebreath rang out from behind us as we turned around. His white fur gleamed in the sunlight. "Make sure you don't wander out of the camp," he purred. "It's dangerous out there."

With that, he began padding away into the shadows, but I found my green eyes connecting with Ravenkit's amber ones, and I didn't need to look twice at his mischievous grin to know what he was thinking.

* * *

"Quiet! Someone's gonna hear us!" Ravenkit whispered frantically.

I looked at my mom behind us, snoring all the way into tomorrow. No one could possibly detect us. "We're fine," I meowed. "Let's go."

Ravenkit grumbled something about the cold, but he shook his head and began following me out. The moon shine silver, and as it beamed down at us, I smiled. MoonClan must be on our side.

"Come on!" Ravenkit gestured, and with a jolt I realized that I had fallen behind. Catching up to him, I sighed. "Geez, not a big deal. Tell me when a pack of dogs is about too attack."

Ravenkit growled, but said no more as we headed off into the undergrowth.

* * *

"This is fun," he commented. "Much, much better than being cooped up at camp."

I didn't answer. The trees seemed to be closing in on us, and I could already begin to feel my teeth chatter. "How- how long are we gonna be here?" I whispered.

Ravenkit sighed. "Don't you have any adventurous spirit in you?"

"Yes, but not if we get ourselves in trouble!" I snapped. "Oh, no, what if..."

Ravenkit stared at me. I frowned. "What?"

Then I realized he was not staring at me.

I turned around slowly.

I... I couldn't explain it. The biggest slab of black, well, something, stood in the ground, and tall trees that glowed was on either side of this strange path. I reached a paw forward to touch the black substance. It was... Hard and, well, unnatural. Something felt off. "This is not a part of the forest, is this?" I asked.

Ravenkit shook his head. "No, but I think it's safe. Look." He then began padding, slowly and cautiously, towards the middle of the trail. "See? I'm still safe. Come on!"

That was when it happened.

There was a first a roar. I froze in place, but then Ravenkit began screaming, and I wanted to help him, but I couldn't move. The ground began vibrating, and I could watch as a... a huge monster came.

Ravenkit... He...

There was a sudden breeze, the thing sped away, and I finally realized that he was crushed.

Crushed.

"Ravenkit!" I padded over to him. "Get... Get up."

He didn't answer. I began prodding him. "What happened to you?"

Still no reply. Dragging him off the black trail, I began smoothing his black fur. "Get up!"

There was a rustle through the bushes, and I spun around. My legs began shaking. "D-dad?"

Eaglebreath stared at the fallen body of Ravenkit. "Who..."

Then with a snarl, he picked him up in his jaws and began carrying him back.

I followed.

* * *

"Stay in the nursery," My mother growled. "Don't come out."

"But what happened to Ravenkit?" I pressed. "Why are they lowering him into the ground? Why-"

"He's GONE! Gone, you understand?" Her voice was shaking. "I- never thought... MoonClan help me..."

I could only stand as she padded away. "Can I see him one last time?"

Sandstone glared at me. "No. Stay in the nursery at all times. I'm not losing another kit."

With that, she disappeared.

* * *

 **But a hawk that loses its freedom still has its curiosity.**


	4. Tigers

**I know, it's been a long time since I last updated.**

* * *

I felt a rasping tongue slide down my thick fur, hard but gentle. Eyes gazed upon me. There was a purr as my mother picked me up in her jaws.

"This one is Tigerkit," she whispered. Dagwood smiled. No... my father. I closed my eyes.

"This one I shall name Graykit," I heard. "And this one will be Riverkit."

* * *

I began padding out into the forest, eyes wide. Hillslope smiled me; her tortoiseshell fur gleamed in the sunlight. Riverkit was right beside me, and Graykit... well, probably digging a hole somewhere. I glanced back to see him, sure enough, messing around with a variety of different colors.

"Mom, Graykit's going to turn into a vole soon," I complained.

Dagwood purred with amusement. "Well, fascination for the ground is to be expected. We are Earthclan, after all."

I cocked my head in alarm. "Does that mean we have to be like rabbits everyday?"

"Hey, no comments," he began flexing his claws. "I just know that you're going to be a fine warrior."

Riverkit raised his head. "What do you know about being a warrior? You were a past loner!"

Hillslope stopped and frowned. "These kit have been spending way too much time with Dawnflower lately."

"Have not," Riverkit protested, but she cut him off. "No, no, no excuses. You three are going back to the nursery right this moment."

I rolled my eyes, but my mother shot us a warning look and we said no more.

* * *

"What's her deal?" Riverkit complained.

I didn't reply, just glanced at her nervously. "I don't know, but I'm not gonna be the one that provokes her."

Riverkit fell silent, and we began staring out at the forest beyond. "It's so boring here," I groaned.

Graykit sighed, her paws in the mud. "If you're so bored, than why don't you sneak out yourself?"

My eyes widened. "That's the first sensible thing I've heard you say. How about we-"

My reply was cut off as an ear-splitting screech sounded in my head.


	5. Trees

**It's been a long time since I last updated, but I'm pretty busy, so sorry.**

* * *

I turned.

"Riverkit!" I shrieked.

He struggled to stay balanced. "I'm fine! Just get-"

"No you're not!" I shouted, horrified at the sight of my brother, on the branch of a tree, a small tree, but a tree nonetheless, and about to fall off. "I'll get help, and-"

"How did he get up there anyways?" Graykit muttered, but I slapped him in the face. "Riverkit needs our help! Stop moaning and be useful for once!"

Graykit snarled at me, but just then there was a creaking sound and I jolted up. "MOM! DAD! ANYONE?"

"I'll try to climb down," Riverkit shouted from above, but before I could respond, a sickening crack split the air and he began falling, free falling towards me.

* * *

I didn't know what happened.

I rushed forward like there was no tomorrow. I remember shadows looming over me, the musty scent of wood fill my nostrils, and then weight fell upon me.

Cracking sounds filled me up and down, and there was a shrill scream as I began feeling a terrible pain in my front leg.

The cat screaming was me, screaming as something splintered like a piece of twig.

"Tigerkit!" Someone yelled, but I could barely hear anything. Brown dots swam in front of me, and vision came in and out of focus. In. Out...

"Riverkit?" I mutteres drowsily.

"No, it's me," another voice soothed, soft but worried. "Riverkit's fine, we saved him just in time. We'll get you to Eveningshadows soon. Very soon..."

I wanted to ask what happened, but my lips felt too frozen to move. "Who's... Evening... Shadows..."

"She's the medicine cat," Hillslope murmured gently. "We'll get you fixed up very soon, we promise..."

Thick jaws clamped around me, and I felt a strange relaxation as darkness swept over me.

* * *

"We come for justice," a voice boomed. The small ginger she-cat whimpered. "What- what are you doing to me?"

But the bony white cat spoke no more, and the she-cat's eyes were wide with horror as he face-planted her face in the dar, murky water, so deep that the top of her head could no longer be seen...

That was when she stopped struggling.

The tom smiled with satisfaction, and when the she-cat resurfaced again, her eyes were glowing.

White.


	6. Wolves

**Of course I didn't forget this story!**

* * *

"Wolfkit?"

I tried to snuggle closer, but instead stumbled on my laws and tripped, yowling. My mother sighed. "When are his eyes going to open?"

"I don't know, but it all comes in their own time," another voice answerd wearily.

Pearlkit frowned. "Mom! But it's already been a quarter moon!"

"He just needs more time," she whispered, but to me it sounded too much like a plea.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Pearl kit shrieked. "It's Wolfkit!"

I sighed. "What, again?"

"His eyes just opened. Look, they're this dark blue." She began leading her to me, her paws twitching excitedly. "Finally! I was so bored the last few days!"

I frowned. This wasn't what I thought seeing would be like. I thought it would be... More different. "Is it hard at first?" I asked.

Pearlkit shrugged. "I dunno. You just go with it. You can see me now, right?"

Panic jolted through me like a lightning bolt. "I- No! I can't! The only thing I see is darkness!"

"Yes you can, dear, don't be silly," my mom sighed. "Darkness means black. No color at all. Can you see anything at all?"

"No! I've told you again and again!" I growled. "What's going on?"

"Is everything going on all right with the kits?" There was a rustle in the bushes, and I heard the distinct voice of another cat- a she-cat, by the sounds of it. "They getting along together fine?"

"It's not that, Embertail. This kit over here thinks he can't see."

"Hm." She bent down over, her thick flowery scent washing over me. "Let me take a look." There was a shuffle, and she said, "how many claws did I unsheath?"

"I don't know!" Frustration ran through me. "I can't see anything at all!"

She paused. "What color is my pelt?"

"Why don't you get it?" I shrieked. "There's only darkness!"

Embertail's whiskers twitched. Turning to my mother, she meowed quietly, "I think he's blind."

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snarled.

Pearlkit didn't answer for quite a while. "I think it means that you're kind of useless."

My claws began to unsheath.


	7. Sights

**Hoooowwwlllll... so what you're trying, to do to me, it's like we can't stop, we're enemies...**

 **Okay, I'll leave now.**

* * *

"The plans are ready, Lionspring?" There came a soft meow.

The cat who was supposedly Lionspring nodded. "Yes, Maplewing. I have warned the clans of the danger to come."

"Of course," Maplewing breathed. "Forces that can destroy such a great power as the clans... no. We have protected them for many generations now. We must stop them before all that we have known is gone."

Lionspring was silent for a moment. "Yes. The clans were always Moonclan's greatest treasures, weren't they?"

"Yes, I know," Maplewing whispered. "But..." something seemed to change in her expression, and she frowned. "How do we know immediately that the great power that will be destroyed, is the clans?"

Lionspring seemed to consider that for a moment. "But what else could it be?"

Maplewing stared at him for a few heartbeats, then nodded. "Of course. We may hope, but destiny is already set in stone..."

* * *

I gasped for air, wheezing.

"Ugh, Wolfkit's always sick," the voice of Pearlkit rang out above the rest. "He's no fun."

I ignored her comment and tried to think about what had just happened. I... I could see in that dream. There were two cats, a black she-cat and a ginger tom...

"Wolfkit, it's time to get up," my mother called. "I need to wash you, your pelt is like a starling's nest."

Pearlkit began snickering at me. I tried to kick her in the stomach, but she dodged nimbly and pounced on top of me. I grunted as there was a sound of what sounded like bone against bone...

Then I realized she was unsheathing her claws, and I began to panic.

"Kits, kits, enough roughhousing," my mother chided. "Pearlkit, put those claws away. We don't want any more injuries in here."

She groaned and leaped off my body in a single agile jump. "But I never have anyone to train with! It's so utterly boring here."

"Then go find some other kits to bother," she retorted. "Wolfkit's having enough trouble learning to walk."

"Mom, I learned how to walk three sunrises ago," I protested, but she licked me on the shoulder with her raspy tongue and chucked. "But you'll always be my kit, no matter what happens."

If only Pearlkit was so courteous about me...


	8. Salmon

**I can't remember the last time I updated... :P**

* * *

"She's ugly."

The voice jerked me awake, and I soon found a scowling face above me. "Look at those tiny ears. The oversized paws. The-"

"Riversoul, calm down," my mother chided. "It's not that bad."

Her voice was calm, but I could tell that she was angry.

"What do you mean? I-" Riversoul stopped herself for a moment, then cursed under her breath. "What about the other kit?"

"Sometimes I can't believe the great Reedwhisper chose you to be his apprentice," my mother muttered, but quickly turned to the other shape that now lay besides me. "Those beautiful gray fur..."

"Yes," Riversoul interrupted. "I think we should name this one Runningkit."

My mom frowned, but the medicine cat cleared her voice. "Oh, ahem... Running for the great running stream, not for... anything else."

"Good." She switched her attention back to me, and I could feel her amber eyes boring into me. "She's got a white pelt like her father..."

"Yes, yes," Riversoul chided. "Good qualities in a young she-kit. Listen, there's a lot of things to be done and-"

"Can't we stop to name my kit first?" My mother glared. "What is it with you?"

She opened her mouth to argue, but seemed to think better of it. "Fine. What is it?"

My mother's gaze softened. "I don't know... White fur and bright yellow eyes are such a rare combination. What does she look like?"

Something dark flashed in Riversoul's eyes, and she quickly looked away. "I don't know, just something!"

Suddenly, there was a gasp, and my mother bolted up straight. "I know, a salmon! I was going to name her CloudKit or something, but that's a lot more Waterclan!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Riversoul spoke up. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Her claws glinted in the sunlight. "I have a choice to name my kits whatever I-"

"No, you don't. It's decided by fate!" The medicine cat's eyes were glowing, yet pitch dark at the same time, "and fate decides that you-"

"Can you just leave right now?" My mother said loudly.

Riversoul slumped, as if defeated. "Fine. But just to let you know, there's more to this than your little brain can hold..."

With the, she turned around to face the bramble entrance that marked the edge of the nursery and disappeared out of view.


	9. Talking

**So much to write, so little time!**

* * *

I felt my fur brush against something. Something soft. "Mother?"

There was a rustle of leaves against stone, an ancient sound, and the shape next to me pressed closer. Closer, so that I could almost lean my head upon it... "No, silly, mom's over there."

I felt a single twinge of annoyance. "Then who are you?"

"Runningkit. Learn to listen, you furball." Suddenly, the warmness left my body, and I squinted against the morning sun. "Hey! I was just falling asleep!"

"You've had all night to sleep, dear," another voice rang out from before me. "Now this is your mother."

"I knew that," I muttered, paws shifting on the ground. "Where are we?"

"This is the medicine cat den- we're staying here for now," she answered, an edge to her voice. "I tried to tell Riversoul..." Something flashed in her eye like amber, and she shook her head. "Nothing. We'll move back to the nursery very soon."

Runningkit's nose twitched. "Well, can we go outside?"

"I don't know... You're still so young," my mother began, but Runningkit whooped in delight. "That's great! We can go explore the camp that she was always mumbling about and-"

"I did not say you could go..." She started again, but as soon as Runningkit's tail dropped, she added, "but I'm sure exceptions will be made very soon. You're only, what, two sunrises old?"

I cocked my head. "But this is the camp, right? There isn't anything out there to hurt us. We'll stay safe, I promise-"

Before she could answer, or listen to the rest of my sentence, a dark head peeked out from the vines surrounding and draping the outside of the den entrance. "Everything all right there?"

There was a certain regal accent to the way the new cat spoke, and somehow, I didn't quite like it. I could tell that my mother felt the same way, too. "Yes, Riversoul, we are doing quite fine without you."

Riversoul's whiskers twitched at that comment, but made no further movements. "I see. How are the kits managing?"

"We're doing just fine," Runningkit cut in. "Bored, too. Can we please go outside now?"

Something flashed at the edge of her mouth- a smile? But it disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. "Maybe, sometime soon, I imagine. What did your mother say?"

"She said it was... Fine!"

Riversoul did that weird expression again. "Then you may explore the camp. I can't quite remember when I was ever so lively..."

Somehow, I couldn't really imagine Riversoul as a kit- ever. Some cats, you just feel looked old the moment they were born. "I'm sure it was... Great then," I ventured.

Her smile vanished almost immediately. "Oh, yes. Salmonkit, is it not?"

"This may be discussed later," my mother began, her tone a bit higher than usual, but Riversoul acted as if she was never there. "You are quite an... Interesting little kitty, don't you think?"

"Riversoul!" My mother shouted, louder this time. "I think this is enough, really. Let the kits see the world for themselves."

She didn't answer, and I could almost see the trace of something nervous when her eyes met with mine again.


	10. Tears

**I'm bored... So let's write another chapter!**

* * *

I huddled close to my mossy nest as voices rang out, clear as thunder outside.

"I'm not going to!" My mother shrieked. "I can't- I can't afford to lose another kit!"

There was a sigh, and then Eaglebreath lowered his voice. "Sandstone, we can't let her grow up like this. She needs to meet the world, interact with different cats and things-"

"I've seen too much INTERACTION with monsters lately!" She hissed. "I'm doing this for her good, Eaglebreath, don't challenge me. I know what I'm doing, and I always will. Now, if you will excuse me-"

"What's happening?" I blurted.

The moment the words escaped my mouth, I knew that I was an idiot. I bit my bottom lip, hard. This was not going to be good.

But instead of scolding me, or even letting go of a frown, Sandstone bowed her head low. "Hawkkit... we have some very important issues to discuss. Please, you can go listen to another of the elder stories or- or- or just sleep for a while. We'll sort this out soon, I promise."

Something inside me welled up, like a spark about to burst into flames. "Ravenkit's gone, isn't he?"

My mother opened her mouth again, but Eaglebreath silenced her with a stony gaze. "It's fine, Hawkkit. We- we can do something about this, I'm sure, just-" he let out a sigh- "Just let us be alone for a few moments."

"But you've already talked through the whole night and now it's morning!" I protested, but he turned his head away from me. "We will discuss this later."

We never did.

OoOoO

"Can I please go outside now?" I whined as my mother picked me up in her teeth and dragged me to the nursery once more.

She snarled, and I flinched back as far as I could. "No. It's too dangerous out there in the world for a kit like yourself. Now, be good and do as you're told for once in your life!"

The words hit me harder than stones, and I glanced at the dreary shadows of the den. "But... I don't wanna go back there! It's boring."

"You'll do as I tell you to," she said coldly. "Or do you want to end up like Ravenkit? I cannot, absolutely cannot let you wander around camp whenever you feel like it!"

"But mom, Shellkit was out there just this morning," I reasoned. "So was Shadekit. So why can't I? What sets me off different?"

Something seemed to change in her expression, but she shook her head, as if shaking if off bit by bit, and dumped me in my nest for the fifth time today. "Everything about you is different," she whispers. "But you will always be my kit. Now, stay safe, for MoonClans' sake, and don't stray. Remember that."

Something began building in the back of my throat. I stared down at my paws, those dark brown paws. Something wet hit them, and as my vision grew blurry, I could hold back the sobs no longer.


	11. Cheers

**Update! Update! Update! *updates***

* * *

I closed my eyes. "Shut up, Ravenkit... Go back to sleep, you furball."

He was standing a few paces away from me, tail twitching, smiling in amusement and pretend hurt. "I thought you wanted to play with me! I'll tell Mom."

"Yeah, you go do that," I muttered, my head burying back into the mossy nest. "While you're there, try to let me get some sleep, shall we? I had a long day today, and it's our ceremony tomorrow. Remember?"

Ravenkit wasn't there anymore. I moved my head back slowly, almost expecting to see his black rounded shape before me, but all that was there was emptiness. Something else stirred in my mind- before, there was only annoyance, but now, a jolt of uneven emotions flooded through my head. I didn't know when, or how, but I knew one thing.

I was scared.

OoOoO

I blinked open my eyes and gazed around the nursery, half expecting Ravenkit to appear, but of course, as I reminded myself for the thousandth time, he was gone. Dead, because of me... I shook away that thought. It was my apprentice ceremony today, wasn't it?

Behind a sheet of willow, my mother was sleeping fitfully, tail stretched full length across the ground. I sighed. She would have to let me go then, wouldn't she? She couldn't keep me in the den forever... I shivered a bit at that idea. Of course, unless she did something else. Something so that I would have to stay by her all the time.

There was a flash at the back of my mind, but I couldn't conjure up anything and so stared at the entrance, waiting for the sun to rise. Outside, the air was warm and musty- just the right temperature for a ceremony, I thought glumly. Just the right temperature for her to... to...

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Great Rock," Falconstar called out, his green eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "We have one ceremony to conduct today."

I felt terribly lonely, and even more when he said 'one ceremony.' Like my brother never existed. I stared at the shadow behind me, and wished that the shadow was actually Ravenkit, hiding behind the bramble thickets, teasing for me to come with him.

"Hawkkit, come here. It's been a great honor to be with you today."

My mother was glaring at me, and I took that as a sign to move forward. Padding to where Falconstar's shadow lay, I dipped my head just a bit as he went on. "Hawkkit, are you ready to become an apprentice and be trained to be a warrior of this mighty clan?"

"Yes," I muttered, and Falconstar nodded in approval. "Then it shall be so. Raindrop, our very own senior warrior, will be your mentor. Touch noses, you two."

There was a murmur, and a dark gray tom, eyes blue like a river, leaned forward to gently dab his nose towards my forehead. I nodded again, wasn't sure why. Raindrop then stopped to look up at Falconstar; all was silent for a few moments, until one cheer broke out into many.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!"

The part of me that felt heavier than usual seemed to be a bit lighter to carry.


	12. Pains

I didn't know what was happening.

Lights, swamping my vision while dots of all colors milled around, like ants on the ground. Darkness, for the most part; and the voices, the voices breaking the silence and saying, "Is he still alive?"

Yes, I want to add. Yes, I need you right now. But my mouth couldn't form the words, and my vocal cords couldn't let that sound out. So I was trapped. Trapped because I didn't want to go to that dream, but at the same time, I didn't want to wake up, either.

Unfortunately, waking up seemed to be the only option for me. My leg hurt like fire, burning through my veins, my bones, what little muscles I had, everything. I couldn't move it, or move anything else, for that matter. "Is he going to be crippled?" an anxious voice called out.

I didn't know what they were talking about. Yet. What do they mean, crippled? Was it because a tree fell upon me? Oh, yes, I reminded myself. I tried to think about something, focus on my brain to work, but the pain, it was blocking everything all out, everything.

There came a sigh, and a paw was placed near my flanks, warming up my freezing body. "He's going to be fine," the first voice soothed. "Just a bit... traumatized."

That did not seem to go well. "I don't want this kit- my kit- Tigerkit to be traumatized, crippled, or otherwise in any shape or form!" the second snapped. There was a definite worried tinge to it. "Please, is there anything you can do?"

"Nothing can heal wounds as deep as these, but I will try," the first answered, and before darkness swept over me once again there was the sound of claws unsheathing.

* * *

I was disappointed to find that, the next time I woke up, the den was empty. No one in sight, and it was silent all throughout. Silent, like a void sucking out all sound. However, I could see better than last time, and made a failed attempted to sit up straight. "Hello?" I called out.

There was a scuttling of paws on the rough, hard earth, and a dark gray she-cat stormed in, panting. "Tigerkit! You're awake!"

She looked terrible. There were lines under both of her eyes that suggested she had been up late, and something along her face that looked like worry lines. She seemed to look relieved for the first time in several days, and I almost felt sorry for what it must have been like yesterday. Probably up worrying about me, out of all the things in the world she could worry about. "Your mom will be so pleased," she said, placing her tail-tip on my shoulder.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, my mother rushed in, and without a warning, began to lick me fiercely. She purred and rubbed her cheeks against mine, perhaps a bit too hard, but it was fine- it was just how mothers were, and besides, she had a good reason. "How does it feel, honey?" she whispered.

I shrugged, but even that seemed to hurt, too. Guess the pain hadn't gone away after all. "It feels fine," I lied, even though my legs, and especially my left leg, felt as if it was no longer a part of my body, separate from all else. "What happened to Riverkit and Graykit?" I asked.

My mother- Hillslope- smiled for the first time since I had seen her here, with me. "They're both fine, although Riverkit did suffer some minor injuries," she answered. "Both will be up and ready just when you are. Eveningshadows- your medicine cat of Earthclan, you've worked hard to bring him back conscious, did you?" she glared at her.

Eveningshadows chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he was always a strong one. It's been a hard time for all of us, though."

But we always made it, didn't we? I wanted to add.


	13. Note: Must Read

**Dear Reader Who Reads My Fanfictions,**

 **I won't update again for... I don't know how long. No, it's NOT because I lost interest in writing, or this story. Quite the opposite, to be honest. I am currently writing a long writing project that I am hoping to publish. I'm pushing myself for a thousand words a day, and I won't have time for fanfics of any kind.**

 **I'll return when... That's when the hard part comes in. When the book gets published? Novelists writing fanfictions? It could happen, although I am doubtful. If they reject it, I'm just going to keep trying.**

 **In any case... Wish me luck.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Storm**


	14. Omens

**I know I said that I wouldn't be writing any more fanfics... but I'm still alive and technically active, dammit!**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking: Storm, you said that you had to write this novel-thing or something. YOU LIED TO ME! *sobs***

 **I didn't lie. I finished the novel-thing. But now, I've already contacted THREE publishers and none of them responded... yet. It's been a long time, and I need to keep my creative juices flowing. You know?** **I'm truly sorry that I won't be continuing the other fanfics, but-**

 **You know what? This is just all too sad for me. I'm going to update again!**

 **But don't get too excited. I will only update when I really feel like it. I will very rarely, if at all, update Bring Up the Bodies, because I've no idea what to do with that one. I will update The Cat With No Soul Left the most, because I literally planned out everything, I'm proud of the plot, and I don't want to let it go to waste. Rising Storm... well, maybe, and the reviewing thing is just for fun when I'm in the mood for it.**

 **I'll try to keep up with this with all the publisher and editor and emailing and query letter and synopsis and contacting stuff. I'll try.**

* * *

In a forest, there was a clearing. In the clearing, there was a severed claw, and the severed claw once belonged to someone.

Only one shape sat at the center. His bulky golden fur stood out from the rest of the darkened woods, filled with the shadows of midnight. He almost wished for dawn again. The soft orange glows have never felt so welcoming.

Someone padded out from between two trees, and Lionspring found himself staring at his close friend, Snaketalon. "Hello," he said, rather relieved to be having some company. This was one of those rare times when Lionspring wished for the accompaniment of others. He never was one for crowds, anyway. They tended to misunderstand him.

Snaketalon scratched one claw on the dusty ground. "So, all's well?" he asked.

Lionspring nodded. "Yes, the plan is going according to schedule." Suddenly, he caught a whiff of something unusual, something not to be expected in a dark forest in the middle of the night, and so he spun around, sniffing the air cautiously.

Flashes of a light-colored, orange pelt. Orange. Such an unusual color, added to the now towering pile of strange things... he lashed out with his claws, suddenly and without a warning. Someone gasped, and it was one for air.

"What are you doing here, little rascal, listening in to our private conversations?" Lionspring snarled. The newcomer struggled in the warrior's grasp, terrified, his eyes wide.

"I- I promise I didn't come here of my own accord!" he stammered, looking around himself in bewilderment. Lionspring tilted his head in thought, then slowly lowered the kit to the ground.

"That is interesting indeed," he mused, taking close note of the petrified expression on the tiny cat. "What is your name, and how did you come to such a place like this?"

He was staring at the center of the clearing. "T-tigerkit," he said, trying to keep his voice as level and calm-sounding as possible. It wasn't working very well, he thought with gloom. "What's that thing on the ground?"

Snaketalon snickered. "Oh, an omen, according to him, but he has never been particularly good with omens, has he?" He jabbed his tail at Lionspring, and it made a slight cracking sound. Everyone except Snaketalon winced.

"My omens always come true, unlike yours," he snapped. "It's Piperpaw's own fault that he's stumbling into dreams like this."

"It's Tigerkit," he muttered. "I- I need to go."

No one protested as he bounded away, rather relieved and more than a little scared. "So," Lionspring said once the silence had taken over once again, "what did you think of that?"

Snaketalon hissed. "Pathetic. I think your omen described him well. Why did you let him get away?"

Something clicked in Lionspring's mind, and he was suddenly furious at how foolish he had been. "It was him!"

* * *

That was several moons ago, but I never quite forgot that dream.


	15. Gatherings

**I almost forgot about this story... :o Update time for me!**

* * *

Pearlpaw nudged me on the shoulder. "That was unintentional," she said. I could sense the presence of several of her friends nearby. Creekpaw and someone else whose scent I couldn't pick out from the rest. It was late afternoon, and tonight was our first Gathering as apprentices.

Of course, someone was also prone to spoiling things for others.

"Sure," I muttered, glancing up towards where I hoped my mentor was. Over the last few moons, I had been making good use of my nose and ears; almost to the point where I couldn't imagine what it was like to be able to live without them.

He was up somewhere in the distance. Maybe up on one of those large rocks that littered the camp. His name was really Wave, as he used to be a loner- or so he says, but I always call him Father. My dad had been gone for a long time now. Died in a battle, the elders said. Brave until the end.

My mentor didn't really mind at first. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," he said, but I just shook my head. I didn't know him, no, I had said, opening my eyes as if I could actually see anything. It's just a feeling.

However, Flameheart the medicine cat or something, didn't exactly like that. I ignored him, and Embertail and the rest. Speaking of that- I loathed Embertail. Maybe it wasn't her fault, but she always reminded me that I was blind and that day when I was proclaimed practically useless.

Her flowery scent was just sickening, too. It was way too overwhelming and I sometimes wondered if she did that on purpose to annoy me. Maybe she rolled in a marigold patch every day.

"Well, I know I'm going to the Gathering," Pearlpaw said, swishing her tail and resting the very tip of it on my shoulders. "I've been a good apprentice all throughout this last moon! I deserve so, don't I, Grayshadow?"

Grayshadow seemed to stiffen. "Eh, yes, but you do need to work on your hunting. Your hunting crouch is perfect, but you need to pay attention or otherwise the prey will hear you long before you approach." Pausing, he turned around to me.

"Like your brother here. He's excellent at that. Perhaps me and Wave could consider teaching a session together. It would be a good lesson for both of us."

I almost beamed with pride. I couldn't see what expression Pearlpaw had just then, but I was sure that she was furious. She had never been disciplined like this, ever, even when she almost tore a new pathway in my back. Fur was flying, and all she got was a cuff to the ear. "I'll get you later!" she hissed.

Well, that's what it sounded like to me. Maybe she didn't say anything and I just imagined it all.

The sun was now setting, its comforting warm glow ruffling our backs. My mom had always said that it was just a spectacular sight, an array of rich colors settling in as night fell upon the camp. "You may not be able to see it, but you can always imagine it." That's literally my life in one sentence.

Just as it was beginning to get cold, I heard Sunstar yowl from the top of the Meeting Boulder. The location honestly switches every time, as our camp was literally just a wide array of random rocks that have fallen from the cliff tops of the Forever Mountain and, with a whole lot of coincidences, made the place residential. "Tonight is the monthly Gathering!"

Cats were beginning to stop what they were doing and turn around, watching as our leader continued. "It is a time where all four clans can come together in peace, and discuss in a civil matter about various things of importance. Coming to this Gathering would be..." he paused.

"From the warriors: all may go except for Rockslide and Skycloud, who have gone for six Gatherings in a row and will, this time, stay back and guard the camp from any misfortunes that may follow. From the apprentices; Creekpaw, Burnedpaw, and uh..." he hesitated, as if considering his moves. "Those two, and Wolfpaw may go."

Pearlpaw waited, as if expecting her name to pop up, too, but it never did. There was a murmuring among the crowd, and everyone's knew that the meeting was over. Cats hurried to get to their appropriate places, and my sister was fuming. "What? How did he choose you over me? Sunstar was just feeling sorry for you!"

I was pretty sure that he did, too, but I wasn't going to give Pearlpaw the pleasure of being right. Instead, I shrugged. "I'll tell you everything when I get home tomorrow."

"May all cats that are going to the Gathering: assemble!" Sunstar yelped. I limped away, following the thick stream of fellow clan mates, and as I filed in place behind one of the Warriors, I could feel Pearlpaw's eyes boring into my back.


	16. Dark

**I tried to keep up with this story. I tried, I said.**

 **Song of the Shadows: Losing Myself will be my first priority, with a new chapter every day. Go check that out for me.**

 **Warning: I am getting kind of uninspired for this story, to put it lightly. I will be continuing this, but I will be speeding it up tremendously, so it will seem like there is no middle: just a beginning intro to the characters and then a sudden enemy and ending. I am sorry.**

* * *

I was following someone- Wave, probably, through the thick path overgrown with bushes and trees and grasses, and it wasn't until Sunstar halted at the front of the group that we all stopped, too.

"We are approaching the Gathering," he said in a hushed voice. "Come on over."

I heard a few 'ooh's and 'ah's from some of newer apprentices, but for me, it was all just the same. There was darkness, and that was all, but there was a special scent coming from beyond, one of many new cats and new possibilities. I found that I was already anticipating what could happen.

We stepped onto a flat plain, where the thick, overwhelming tang of various cats and various places continued to grow. This must be it, I thought. We're here. My first Gathering.

Sometimes, you get feelings when something is about to happen. Other times, you are still confused even when the event is already occurring. I definitely belonged to the second group.

First, there were meows of confusion around me. Barely audible among all the other noise there was, but they were there all the same. I could make out small snippets of what they were talking about, but nothing entire or whole. "...The moon..." "Too many clouds tonight..." "...ancestors... angry..."

"What's going on?" someone yowled, but he never got an answer. The whole place quieted down, and there were some murmurs and much fear-scent as _something_ occurred. I fought through the crowd, as if that would help me understand the situation better, but I still was very much confused.

Mutters of anger. Change in the mood. I stiffened. "Pearlpaw," I said suddenly, before realizing that she wasn't here. Calm down, I told myself. She would tease everything out of you if she ever found out that I had called to her for help.

But that was on the back of my mind now. There was a scream in the background- probably someone being tripped over- and suddenly, a she-cat's voice rang out, clear and strong. I couldn't recognize it; she must not have been from FireClan.

"Friends and foes!" she shouted, and all four clans began quieting down again. When even the sound of trickling dew could be heard in the still night air, she continued. "MoonClan has spoken. The hawk, tiger, wolf and salmon must be destroyed before they join together to get rid of a great force."

I was still very much confused, but I shivered when I heard my own name being spoken aloud. Wolves? I had no time to question anything, though, because some of my own clanmates were beginning to crowd around me- and it wasn't a friendly hug, either.

I did the only thing I could. I ran. Tripping over pebbles and pushing over many cats along the way. I heard my name being shouted, but I didn't care, because that was all in the past now.

In the present, right now, I was being chased. Soon, that would be history, because suddenly, I felt something like falling and my flailing paws were moving on thin air.

I felt like screaming, and I still didn't know what was going on.

* * *

I landed.

My bones felt like they were splintering, there was a light buzzing in my head, and I felt as if I would never feel happy ever again. The very place seemed to drain the life out of me. Standing up and groaning all at the same time, I found myself to be alone.

I couldn't remember much, but it was slowly but surely coming back. The Gathering. The prophecy from MoonClan. I ran, and then...

I ended up here. Where was I?

"It worked out finely, didn't it?" a soft, raspy voice sounded out. I turned around as I sensed it coming from my right. It sounded menacing, even though I didn't know why, and I instinctively backed off.

There was a pause, a sort of total silence for a few moments. "What are you waiting for? Get him already!" another cat hissed. They were both toms, by the sound of it, and both sounded unpleasant. "The clans are now... fortunate enough to not have these little monsters running around." There was a hint of scorn in his tone. "Right, Snaketalon?"

"Yes, Lionspring," the one that was known as Snaketalon responded. "Quite."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to run, but just as I thought they would be coming after me, I sensed no movements in the air. Pausing, knowing full well that this could have been a trick, I asked, "Why aren't you going after me?"

"Because this is the place of the Ones That Feed Off Fears," Snaketalon growled. "You have nowhere to run."

I sensed truth in his words, but just as I was about to panic, I heard something else.

Snuffles. Curses. Rustles in the forest beyond. My hopes completely shattered. "There- there's more of you?"

Lionspring sighed. "No, instead, more of your friends, I fear. Looks like they also ended up here. Unfortunate for them."

* * *

 **Read the announcement up above.**


End file.
